Motorcycle riding over long distances, or when a rider is injured, can present surprising challenges to the rider's endurance. Any rider will suffer leg cramps and discomfort during a long highway ride. Riders suffering from a disability, such as a leg injury requiring a wrapping or cast, are at additional disadvantages: it can be difficult merely to support one's leg on a motorcycle, even if the controls have been modified to allow proper operation without use of one set of pedals. In addition, deep vein thrombosis, a problem common on airline flights, can also occur on long motorcycle rides. This problem occurs specifically because of an inability to alter posture and leg position.
In an effort to add to the comfort level of long rides, many riders resort to “highway pegs”: pegs or fixed pedals custom installed on the frame of the motorcycle at a convenient location to allow the rider to place their feet on the pegs. Usually such pegs are installed forward of the manufacturers' pedals, so that the rider may have a choice of postures for the long ride. The reach from the rider and seat to the highway pegs allows the rider to straighten their legs and later their entire posture as well, thus increasing comfort and safety.
However, since the highway pegs are in fact merely projections from the motorcycle, there is little utility or comfort in placing anything except the sole of a riding boot on the peg.
It would be preferable to provide a device allowing riders to rest their legs and thus increase safety and comfort on long rides, and to allow additional postures for comfort.
It would further be preferable to provide a device allowing riders with injured legs or feet to rest a leg, dressing, or cast on the motorcycle.
A search in the collection of the United States Patent and Trademark Office reveals little that is useful in providing additional options beyond highway pegs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,369 issued Apr. 11, 2006 to Sine, teaches a stirrup vaguely similar to the type used for horse-back riding. It does not teach anything away from supporting the foot of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,038 to Egan on May 17, 2005, teaches a heel rest for a highway peg: the rest can swing in a horizontal plane. It does not teach anything away from supporting the foot of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,129 to Smith on Dec. 16, 2003, teaches a highway peg which rotates but does not otherwise differ from known highway pegs. It does not teach anything away from supporting the foot of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,057 to Lawson on May 29, 1984 teaches an elongated “running board” for a motorcycle, which is identified as a “foot rest”. It does not teach anything away from supporting the foot of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. d338643 to Fuller et al on Aug. 24, 1993 teaches a “heelrest” vaguely similar in shape to a pedal for a motorcycle, but as it is identified as a “heelrest”, it does not teach anything away from supporting the foot of the user.
Thus, for reasons of comfort, safety, and for assistance to disabled or injured motorcycle riders, it would be advantageous to provide a device teaching support of a leg, rather than a foot, on a motorcycle frame, crash bar, or other motorcycle structure.